echoesofmankindfandomcom-20200216-history
Lakewood
' Lakewood' is a small town south of Tacoma, based in the prewar town of the same name. Description Inhabitants Founding *Mark Anderson, Mayor *Anthony Hall, Ambassador and Deputy Mayor *Alexander Wright, Captain of the Guard Residents *Fruul, Super Mutant and Town Guard *Patch, Priest Brotherhood of Steel *Andrew Stone, Followers of the Apocalypse *Father Abraham Sokolov *Anthony "Shut Up" Kelley History The Lakewood Obituary After the Brotherhood had found out about Sophie Pamino and Andrew Stone's plan to remove their elders, Sophie Pamino's life had ended too fast for Andrew to save her. The townies of Lakewood gathered at the gates to greet their seemingly traitorous friend, Andrew, only to be met with the blaze of multiple Brotherhood paladins... As for Andrew, who immediately returned to Trident to leave the Brotherhood and later return to kill the Elder himself, he was met with approval of his leave. While leaving the base to return to his friends in Lakewood, he was waved "goodbye" with a wave of Brotherhood ammunition... Anthony Kelly, the apprentice doctor of Lakewood, was more a hero than anyone could ever hope to be. After being shot, stabbed, and later crippled, Anthony still had his confidence. Even in the face of danger, Anthony laughed. Mr. Kelley will forever be remembered for his good soul... Sophie Pamino, the street smart woman who wasn't afraid of kicking ass, also lived a very meaningful life. Upon entering the state, Pamino met many new faces. Some good, evil, memorable. Although she had never married, the love shared between her and Mark Anderson was one unlike any other. Sadly, her plans to remove the Brotherhood's leadership were later uncovered and she had met her immediate death. Although Sophie Pamino of Lakewood died that day, she would be forever remembered for the good deed she had planned for her people... Father Abraham Sokolov, most likely the eldest and most trustable, was like a "beacon of hope" for the often depressed and mentally deserted people of Lakewood. After his close friend's tragic death, Abraham became the leader of Washington's Followers of the Apocalypse. Though his age surpassed most of the town's, his courage, will, and good soul did the same. After Lakewood had been attacked for what seemed like the thousandth time, Father returned to his chair ready to help anyone who passed through his doors, so long as they weren't part of the Brotherhood, Exchange, or Enclave. Father Abraham Sokolov lives on as a survivor of the fateful events of July 14, 2290... As for Mark Anderson, leader of Lakewood, leader of all wanting a cleaner world, he... he died the most meaningful death. No matter how dangerous the men and women of the wasteland could be, Mark still lended a helping hand to any and all who wished to be part of his wonderful city. Because of Mark's everlasting generosity Lakewood became a hub of civility in this sea of death and destruction. Through thick and thin, Mark and his city thrived with noble men and women who would give up their life for the wonderful town of Lakewood. The first to last whisky Andrew Stone had given him for "the end of their road" was the same drink Mark had poured into his oxygen tank to end his life on the night of July 14... From the end of the war, Lakewood lay untouched by man until Mark Anderson, of New Vegas, and his friends began to rebuild early 2290. Wanting to forget his terrible past in New Vegas, Mark decided to turn the town of Lakewood into a beacon for all kind souls who wandered the Seattle Wasteland. The townies of Lakewood survived many onslaughts by many different enemies. The Battle of Lakewood being the first of many. The Lakewood townies later pulled off the nearly impossible achievement of ridding Washington of the Enclave forces. From everyone and everything's humble beginnings to their tragic yet meaningful endings, one thing was always certain. War... War never changes... Category:Location Category:Seattle Category:Pre-War Category:Settlement